All I ever Needed
by Natalia173
Summary: Set at the tail end of and after the WWII Vandal Savage Episode. Near Death experiences make HawGirl and GL realize how much they mean to each other. *Revised**No New Chapter*


Just another revised story. A retelling of the Savage episode where they went back in time.

Disclaimer: I don't own Justice League or any of its characters. I simply use them to further the enjoyment of all.

**ooOOoo**

HawkGirl smashed plane after plane, her mace easily bringing them down. She was mad, and damn it, planned to express that quite clearly. Another plane came into her line of sight and she growled, smashing in the windshield and taking out the pilot. The plane crashed to the ground, exploding in flames.

It was bad enough that they were thrown into some alternate universe where this Savage guy had taken over. To add to that they had to jump into a wormhole to try and save the world because he had changed the outcome of World War Two.

All of that she could have handled, though. Weird and save the universe stuff was all normal scenario for her and it was the job of the Justice League to protect the earth. If they didn't, then who would? No, coming back to the forties was not what bothered her.

What she couldn't handle was losing Lantern. Sometimes his subtle humor and their endless squabbles were the only things that got her through missions exactly like the one they were on. They fought but in the kind of way that made her realize that she had a true friend in him.

But this time Lantern wasn't around and it was her fault.

So she took her anger out on the planes, sending another one spiraling out of control. It was their fault as much as it was hers that Lantern wasn't here and she was going to make them pay with their lives. She was going to destroy Savage, just like he had destroyed what was dear to her.

**ooOOoo**

John couldn't think clearly. He just knew that he had to get out of here, had to get back to her, had to leave this godforsaken place. Even if he didn't, even if he couldn't accomplish any of that, he had to do everything possible to bring this plane down. He couldn't let her return from the world they had just come from.

He slammed into Savage again, this time slamming him into the controls, taking them out. The sputtered and sparked and the plane went into a deeper dive. He smiled sadly, his fate realized. He would die here, protecting everything that he loved. It didn't matter, as long as she got out. John punched Savage again, releasing the fury he felt.

John's only regret was that he never told her. He had never really been one to say that kind of thing and he was pretty sure she wouldn't admit it either. Now he accepted that it was too late and his own stupid fault.

'I'm sorry, Shayera.'

**ooOOoo**

"John!" came the shout. HawkGirl looked over at J'onn in surprise. No one had told him yet and she hated that she had to be the one who did. It hurt enough to think about it, but to have to talk about it?

"J'onn, I'm sorry. We didn't have time to tell you-" she began.

"He is in that plane!" J'onn interrupted and pointed to a nearby plane, headed straight for the ocean. It took less than a second for Hawkgirl to understand and she flew at an inhuman speed. She had to get to that plane, refusing to lose him a second time.

Raising her mace, she smashed through the windshield, sending the pieces shattering. Both men looked up, shocked, but Savage's surprise was nothing compared to John's. HawkGirl held her hand out to him, urging him forward. Lantern punched Savage, sending him flying across the large cockpit.

"John! Let's go!" she called, frantically trying to get him out of there. He reached towards her hesitantly, not really believing his eyes, believing that she was there in front of him. "Now!" she screamed at him, not able to understand his hesitation. He grabbed her hand this time and she dragged him out of the plane seconds before it crashed.

"What took you so long?" he asked her, hanging on as she flew them to safety. As his deep voice reached her ears, relief spread through her body, realizing that he was okay. He was right there, alive. She looked down at his smiling face and for the first time in days allowed herself to smile back.

"I thought I'd make you sweat a little first," she told him wryly. "It's no fun if I rescued you right away." He gently squeezed her hand, telling her a thousand things more then his words ever could. She smiled giving him a reassuring squeeze back.

She flew him to the rest of the group, placing him gently on the ground. They all watched as each plane crashed into the ocean, no longer a threat now that Savage had been taken down. Hawkgirl looked at John knowing everything would be fine once they were home.

"Superman!" All heads turned towards J'onn. "We have only twenty minutes before the wormhole collapses. We must leave now!" he told them, almost frantically for the alien's usual calm demeanor. All six of them bolted in the direction of the wormhole, flying as fast as possible. They arrived minutes before it closed.

"Everyone in now!" Superman commanded, racing towards the hole.

"It won't stay open long enough," John shouted at him. He could already see it beginning to collapse. He couldn't let her get stuck here. "I'll mess with it and see if there's anything I can do to keep it open longer," he said as he ran towards the controls. Superman nodded at John then turned his gaze to the rest of the group. Flash plunged in first, followed by Wonder Woman and then lastly, J'onn and Superman.

"Let's go, John!" Shayera called to him. He looked at HawkGirl then shook his head.

"I can't. It'll collapse on you if I don't stay," he told her, frantically trying to get her to leave. She couldn't get stuck here even if he did. He cursed the fact that fate seemed to be so against them.

"You have to come!" she said, panicking, realizing his intentions. He shook his head again.

"Go, Shayera, go home," he urged her. Fire and emotion filled her eyes.

"I'm not leaving!" she told him, running up to him. "I refuse to lose you again. I refuse, damn it! You can't stay! I won't let you!" She was pounding on his chest in anger and hurt, not being able to leave him again. He slid his fingers through her hair and her hands stilled.

"I can't. Our world needs you," he told her softly. She could barely hear him over the din. "Someone has to make sure you get home alright."

"And what about you?" she asked, her fists clenched.

"There will always be another Lantern," he told her. In fact, there would be another one almost as soon as the wormhole closed.

"But there won't be another you," she whispered almost inaudibly. Her eyes moistened. She couldn't lose him again, not when they were so close. They just had to jump through. They were wasting time, standing here talking.

"Shayera, I-"

"You two better get going," a voice from behind them said. Two heads snapped towards the door. A tall, blonde haired man smiled at them.

"And who are you?" John asked, moving slightly in front of Hawkgirl. The fact that she could probably protect them better than him didn't seem to matter to John.

"A friend who wants a good future as much as you," he answered them. "There's not much time. Go, and tell Angel, I mean Wonder Woman, hello for me." He gave them a crooked smile and they both nodded dumbly at him. Shayera lifted John and dove into the wormhole before any objections could be raised.

**ooOOoo**

It felt like they were being ripped into a million different directions, pulled everywhere at once. They could feel time collapsing on them and had no control over it other than to hope they made it out the other side. Shayera clung to John's hand tightly, refusing to lose him even now.

They were both thrown out at the last minute, the wormhole crashing and closing permanently behind them. They lay on the floor panting, fingers still entwined, too tired to move or even speak. They had almost been crushed by time and it wasn't until now that they realized how close that had been to being lost forever. Worried faces looked down at them and Superman was the first to comment.

"We were afraid that you weren't coming out," he said, squatting down next to them.

"It was close," HawkGirl answered.

"Are you injured?" Wonder Woman asked. HawkGirl looked into her concerned eyes and managed to shake her head.

"No, we're fine, just give us a minute," she said. It took so much energy just to do that. Wonder Woman nodded.

"Batman has a theory he wants to show us," Superman told them, standing up. "We'll meet you back at the tower." John and Hawkgirl just nodded their heads and everyone left them lying on the floor. Soon they were the only two in the room but neither moved for a good while.

"I almost lost you again," she whispered after she had recovered some of her strength. "Would you… really have stayed?"

"Yes," he answered bluntly.

"Why?" she asked him almost afraid to know the answer.

"I couldn't take the chance that the Justice League wouldn't make it home."

"What if I had stayed with you?"

"I wouldn't have let you," he told her truthfully, almost angry. Shayera's heart caught in her throat, understanding how wrong she had read him. All this time she had let her emotions be read easily and he didn't even want her. He had wanted to stay, without any problems, without her.

"You didn't have to travel fifty years into the past to get away from me," she lashed out in anger, the only emotion she'd allow herself to feel. She was a warrior and wouldn't let something as silly as her feelings change that. "All you had to do was say something, not make up some sad excuse about keeping the wormhole open." She started to sit up but John rolled over pinning her beneath him. His body slowly melded to hers. She was soft and warm beneath him, molding easily to the shape of his body. He pinned her wrists over her head, preventing her from moving. Shayera gave up struggling, realizing how futile it was.

"You think that's why I wouldn't have let you stay?" he whispered into her ear placing searing hot kisses on her throat. "No, I would have loved having you all to myself, but you would have hated the 40s. Women weren't allowed to do anything." As his husky voice caressed her, gentle lips nibbled at her earlobe. "Plus, you were too valuable. They needed you here."

"We needed you here too," she managed to breath out, her focus on his lips.

"No, you didn't, another Lantern would have replaced me," he told her, biting gently into her collar bone.

"I needed you here," she whispered to him. He slid his hands down her arms, caressing her. "Don't you understand, John? I don't want to let you go," she said, finally telling him how she felt. He buried his face in her hair as he ran his hands down her sides.

"I promised myself that if by some miracle I got out of that plane, I'd tell you," he said to her, wrapping his arms around her.

"Tell me what?" Her voice was soft.

"I love you, Shayera Hol. I love you with my whole heart and soul." He leaned down so he was mere centimeters away from her soft lips. "I'm not about to let you go." He pressed his lips against hers, softly at first, but he couldn't stop with just that gentle kiss. He pressed himself against her, mouth open slightly. He lightly flicked his tongue over her lips and past her teeth. He dipped again to taste her and this time was met by her tongue. A gentle moan escaped her lips as he teased, tasted and tested. Finally he broke contact, resting his head on her shoulder. They both lay there, soaking in everything that had just happened.

"Wow," she finally managed to say. John nodded at her comment.

"That's one way of putting it," he answered as he began to slide off of her. She wrapped her arms around him, stopping him from moving.

"Don't go," she said, her face buried in his neck, "it feels good having you over me." He stayed as she requested, being perfectly content himself.

After a few minutes he spoke again. "What are we going to do?"

"You mean other then kiss you senseless?" she asked rhetorically. He smiled as her mouth once again graced his with a kiss, her arms now around his neck.

"As much as I enjoy that, it wasn't what I meant," he said laughing, not able to resist kissing her again. She sighed nodding. "And you still haven't told me how _you_ feel," he reminded her.

"What?" She could barely concentrate on anything but the nibbling kisses he was placing along her collar bone.

"I told you how I felt; I think it's only fair that you tell me the same." Warm gentle breath hit the hollow of her throat. She stifled a moan as his tongue licked up her throat.

"What? After all this you can't tell?" she said, her breath catching slightly.

"I can. I just want to hear it from you," he explained, locking his eyes with hers. One glimpse into the warm chocolate brown orbs and she melted. Some warrior she was.

"I love you, John," she admitted, feeling all the better for it. The words thrilled him to no end and he showered her with kisses.

"We'd better go. They'll be expecting us at the watch tower," she finally said, reluctant to leave. It was like a dream and she was afraid moving would make her wake up.

"Oh, we'll leave," he answered, "but I had no intentions of going to the watch tower." He finally managed to pull himself away from her, stood up and offered her his hand.

"Then… where-" she asked confused. He pulled her to her feet and into his arms.

"Back to my place."

"But it's late and I'm tired. I want to go to bed."

"I had every plan of going to bed." He swept her off of her feet and into his arms. "I was just hoping that it wouldn't be alone." His voice was low and husky. Shayera's eyes widened slightly, but the smile never left her face. She relaxed deeper into his arms.

"I think we can work something out," she told him. He laughed and walked out, holding in his arms the only thing he ever needed.

**ooOOoo**

It's so mushy I don't even know if I can handle it. Anyways, hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
